I think I love you
by cutsipie
Summary: Amy has lost faith in her love for Sonic, will she find sanctuary in something dangerous?
1. locked emotions

Just so no one's confused, this has no relation to any of my other stories. Is is really necessary that I mention none of the Sega characters are owned by me? Soo...on with the show, er...story. Enjoy!

Amy-18, Sonic-21, Tails-14, Cream-13

Amy put her hand to her forehead slightly exasperated. On the other side of the desk was a charcoal grey rat with a crooked nose. Supposedly, he was an attorney. He appeared confused, "I'm afraid I don't understand something Miss, why would you file for a restraining order on yourself?" Amy's eyes narrowed, but not with anger, it was more or less a combination of sorrow and emptiness. She spoke softly, "It's sort of a valentine's gift for someone." The rodent scratched his head, puzzled.When observed closely he resembled one of the Muppets (I forgot that one's name). "Well, it sure is original, I'll give you that." He said sarcastically, "This year for Valentines Day, get your boyfriend a restraining order!" The rodent chuckled at the idea, "The best gift a guy could ever receive!" Amy just rolled her eyes and glanced at a nearby clock above the door. It read five minutes after two. She let out a sigh and returned her attention to the rat at his computer. He handed her several forms and pointed out the places which required signatures. Once she was finished the attorney placed the forms in a manila folder. He could not suppress his laughter as Amy exited the small office with whatever remaining dignity she still possessed.

Amy's walk home was a melancholy one. She was oblivious to the bird's singing, the sun's bright rays hitting her face, unaware of the breeze making her hair dance in the wind. Tomorrow would be Valentines Day. Amy once loved this holiday, but lately she'd been trying to give Sonic some space. Amy has finally come to the sad conclusion that she can't waste her whole life chasing a dream that will never come true. _"It's what he wants, it's for the best."_ A tear slid down Amy's cheek.

Amy was nearing her house when she saw her neighbor Poppy Seed come out to check the mailbox. Poppy Seed is a chocolate brown squirrel with a huge bushy tail that appeared as if it received minimum maintenance. About the same time every month, he receives a letter from his wife Sylvia, who is currently in a rehab center for alcoholics. The reason that he doesn't go visit her is because Poppy has many children to care for and his wife understands that he cannot commit his time to only her. Sylvia isn't a bad woman, just someone who found refuge in the wrong places.She's tried to stop drinking plenty of times, but alcoholism is such a strong disease that poor Sylvia could not control it on her own. The two actually find it kind of romantic living this way; it sure gives Poppy something to look forward to. Amy forced a weak smile as she passed him to avoid any unwanted suspicion. He gave her a friendly wave. "Hey Amy, how are things going?" Amy returned his wave and almost squeaked as she spoke, "Fine." The squirrel examined her eyes for a moment as if searching for any sign of distress. Finally he waved again and said, "Good…well, see you around." They simultaneously nodded goodbyes and Amy moved on. As soon as she reached the door she quickly opened it without hesitation and rushed inside.

She tossed the folder on the couch and then sank to her knees in sobs. She had been holding the tearsback for hours; it felt good to finally let them out. Well, it felt a little better. Good might not be the right word. After sitting there for a long time, Amy dragged herself to her bed, but was too lazy and depressed to bother changing clothes.

* * *

Despite the little sleep she actually had last night Amy woke up bright and early. She felt somewhat better this morning as if her cries had emptied out all her sorrowful emotions. She nibbled at her burnt piece of whole wheat toast and then afterwards straightened out her quills so she wouldn't look as if she'd been sleeping in the streets. It wasn't until about ten minutes later when Amy finally seemed satisfied with her appearance. She breathed a deep sigh before slowly closing the large oak door behind her,pale yellowfolder in her hand. 

Amy ambleddown the path in front of Cream's house. She paused for a second before knocking as if trying to decide ifshe should really go in.The door opened revealing a tall mother rabbit named Vanilla. "Why, hello Amy!" said Vanilla in a cheerful voice. Amy replied slightly less perky, "Hello." Amy just hoped that the mother would not sense the lack of confidence in her greeting. Cream, Cheese, and Tails sat at the kitchen table enjoying some buttermilk flapjacks, with whip cream and syrup of course. Tails and Cream nodded a hello in unison as Amy seated herself next to Cheese. "Happy Valentines Day Amy!" said Cream. Cream had such a cute little voice, it made Amy want to break down and cry then, but she refused to make her depression known. She was sick of always putting her burdens on everyone else. _"I have to learn how to handle my own problems." _Her thoughts were then interrupted by Vanilla. "Would you like some pancakes dear?" asked the mother rabbit,motioning toward the plate witha huge tower of pancakes. Amy politely declined, "I already ate." She thought back to the burnt piece of toast. No one seemed to notice Amy's manila folder and she was quite thankful for this.

Amy's thoughts were interrupted once again when a blue flash circled around them. Sonic came in so suddenly they hadn't even seen him sit down. "Hey," Sonic said casually. "Hello Sonic, would you like some pancakes," Vanilla asked politely. She would really make a perfect brunch hostess. Sonic nodded as Vanilla served him three pancakes. He quickly gobbled them down and helped himself to seconds. Cream eyed Sonic with concern, "You should slow down Sonic." Sonic paused from chewing momentarily. He swallowed and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry." Sonic shrugged and continued eating with a slower pace. Twelve pancakes later (pig) Sonic got up to place his dish in the sink. Amy pulled his arm, "Umm…Sonic, can I talk to you? Please." Sonic stared at her for a moment then nodded, "Okay Ames."

It was oddly warm for this time of year and everyone except Sonic and Amy went outside to take a longlook at the magnificent sunrise. Sonic had a peculiar look in his eye as he led Amy to a door down the hallway. Amy followed kind of subconsciously; she wasn't really paying attention to where Sonic was going. The door opened with a creak, it was dark inside the room and for a secondAmy wasn't sure they were still in Cream's house. She stepped inside only to hear the door shut behind her. Amy finally realized she was in the closet. That's when the reality of what just happened registered in Amy's mind. She turned the handle, but nothing. She was locked in. Tears fell down her cheeks like a river as she gave a single firm pound on the door. She sank to her knees in sobs, a scene that was all too familiar.

* * *

Is Sonic really that heartless? What will Amy do? Stay tuned... 


	2. a plan gone wrong

The clock read a quarter after three. Cream came running into the living room where Tails and Cheese were playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. The fight appeared to be a stalemate so far as Tails and Cheese refused to give in. "Tails, Tails!" Cream shouted frantically. "What's the matter Cream?" Cream pointed down the hallway, her finger shaking, "I think there's a, there's a…monster in the closet." Tails put the game on pause and followed Cream down the hallway. Cheese eyed Tails' controller menacingly as he reached for the start button.

Cream stepped back as Tails opened the door cautiously. Cream immediately came out from hiding when they saw Amy on the floor, her face pale as if the life had been extracted from her by some unknown force. Amy just sat there face blank, eyes weary, pupils dilated, back against a shelf, her knees pointing up. She looked like a broken toy that hadn't seen the light of day for years. Cream whispered softly, "Amy? What are you doing in the closet?" Amy looked toward Cream, the same dull expression remained. "Oh, I was looking for some…tissues, and I accidentally locked myself in." Amy knew this was an obvious lie, but something kept her from admitting the truth. She was still in denial about what had just happened.

Sooo… where in the world did Sonic go?

Well, as he raced back toCream's house his eyes had a hint of excitement about them. Tails opened the door almost the second after Sonic raised his fist to knock. Tails looked at Sonic suspiciously, "Hey Sonic, did you say something to Amy?" Sonic shifted nervously, "Umm…no, why?" Tails replied, "Cause, I think she locked herself in the closet. Cream and Ilet her out, but she looked really upset about something." Sonic's fingers twitched and his eyes lowered to the ground, _"Oh, no…I knew she'd be mad, but­…" _Sonic raised his head to speak, "Where is she?" Tails shrugged, "I don't know, after we opened the door she just kind of sat there, but the next time I went to check on her she was gone." It was then that Tails noticed Sonic was holding something behind his back. He was about to ask Sonic what it was when all of a sudden there were shrieks coming from the adjacent neighborhood. Tails and Sonic looked at each other and knew, "Eggman."

Sonic glanced behind him before taking off too find out what devious plot Eggman had in mind this time. _"Amy…"

* * *

_

I know this chapter was kind of short, but the next one should be longer. Keep reading there's more on the way!


	3. No more tears

Amy was only half paying attention as she more or less waddled down the streets of town. Every now and then she would gaze at the store windows that caught her eye. Amy paused at the end of the block. _"Well, now what?" _She was about to make a left down another block when she noticed a shop she'd never seen before. It was small, yet conspicuous in its simplicity. The sign read: _Spiritual Remedies. _Amy wasn't normally the type who believed in potions and Ouija boards, but something about that little shop compelled her attention towards it. A tiny ringing sound signaled Amy's entrance. She couldn't believe her eyes. All around her were hundreds of shelves, each filled with dozens, and dozens of bottles. Amy began to browse the different shelves, there were so many crazy pills that claimed to cure just about anything: Nightmare no more, Breath be gone, chill pills, energy pills.

Amy jerked around startled, when a black cat dressed like a gypsy approached her. She gave Amy a friendly look, "Hey girl, you look like you haven't had the best day." Amy nodded a yes. The cat made a sympathetic frown, "You wanna talk about it?" Amy sighed; she had to tell someone before it killed her. "I wanted to tell this guy I like that I'd leave him alone and then I asked to talk to him and he said sure and then he lead me to this dark room and then I went and he locked me in and I just, I just wish I'd never met Sonic…" Amy paused to catch her breath which took about two minutes after that long run-on sentence. The feline gave Amy a deep look of empathy. She thought for a moment then spoke, "I think I have something that can help you." Amy tilted her head curiously. The cat motioned for Amy to follow her and she led Amy to another shelf across the room. The feline picked up a bottle that read: No more tears. The feline looked back at Amy, "This here can help you. If you take one every eight hours you can forget about your love for him, the sadness will just disappear like a healing wound." She extended her arm out holding the bottle and Amy took it, examining the label. "You think this will really work?" Amy was still slightly skeptical of the pill's power. The feline nodded while shrugging, "Hey, what do you have to lose?"

Amy kept gazing at the bottle even as she left the shop. She was surprised that it hadn't cost her too much especially if it was really a hoax. After Amy's departure another cat came down a narrow staircase that was not visible from the shop front. He was a tall grayish cat with thick black whiskers and mischievous eyes, "So Nina, I see you made another sale today." The black feline nodded pleasantly, she wanted nothing more than to please her teacher who she addressed as Master Juno. Since Nina was a girl she had taken refuge in this cat's home, he helped her learn to protect herself. Nina felt a distinct empathy with Amy because she felt as if Amy was her old self. Nina felt a pride in selling these pills and potions; she wanted to spare every one of these painful emotions she once knew all too well.

About an hour after Amy had returned to her house the bottle of pills simply sat on the counter. Her eyes only left it once or twice to check the time. Eight o'clock, pills on the counter. Amy was still hesitant about this._ "This stuff can't really cure a broken heart, can it?"_ By eight thirty Amy forced herself off the couch. It took her a minute or two to figure out how to open the bottle, it was one of those child safe caps. Once she got it off she poured herself a glass of water and tossed the tiny yellow pill into her mouth. She waited for something to happen. Nine o'clock.She felt the same.Amy groaned, _"Pfft, I knew it." _Amy yawned as she headed toward her room. This time she decided to actually put her pajamas on. Before going to bed she went to get herself a glass of milk. Her arm was about to reach for the fridge when she stepped on something with her bare foot. It was a thumb tack that had been holding up her calendar. To her surprise though, it didn't hurt. She saw the small cut forming on the bottom of her foot, but she only smiled. _"It's working!"_


	4. suprise?

There's no point in describing the battle against Eggman, it was so brief it was almost boring. In fact, thinking back to it Sonic could hardly remember the details of the fight besides the somewhat large explosion and numerous debris. He waited until Eggman was only a tiny flash of light in the sky, and then took off to find Amy.

When he finally reached Amy's door the sky was a sapphire blue and the stars danced and twinkled radiantly. Sonic knocked several times, but no answer. He decided it was late so he would try again tomorrow morning. As Sonic took off once more Amy watched from her bedroom window. She just didn't have the energy or will to go downstairs and open the door. Amy wasn't even sure if she was mad, no she just felt so shocked and bewildered at Sonic's audacity to do such a thing. Amy had always known she wasn't Sonic's favorite person to see at the end of the day, but she had always carried some false hope anyway.

Sonic entered Tail's workshop to find the ambitious little fox making some minor adjustments on the X-Tornado. Tails glanced up from his work and lifted his goggles, "Hey Sonic." Sonic nodded and leaned against the wall observing Tails' hard labor. Tails got up and walked over to Sonic. He smiled, "No answer from Amy yet, huh?" Sonic shook his head. "I think I know what you did Sonic, but why? This isn't like you." There was a long pause. Sonic's eyes held a look of such childish innocence and shame, "It was supposed to be a surprise." Tails' head was now slanted slightly to the left, "Huh?" Sonic scratched his nose, "I was gonna make this the best day that girl ever had, but everything went totally wrong. She must think I hate her." Sonic looked down at the floor. The young fox's eyes were wide now, "I'm sorry Sonic." Sonic nodded, "I know…it's not your fault." Tails placed a friendly hand on Sonic's shoulder, "Well then, why don't you just tell her what happened, I'm sure she'll forgive you, she has to…eventually." Sonic grinned, "Thanks buddy."

Sonic walked over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and his eyes quickly scanned for anything appetizing. _"Pizza, I had that last night. Cheese, uh…Nah." _Sonic finally gave up after a few minutes deciding that his stomach was too full of guilt to be hungry.


	5. It's okay?

I know some of these chapters are short, but enjoy anyway.

* * *

Sonic got up bright and early the next morning. He wanted to be sure he wouldn't miss Amy.

Sonic knocked and put his ear to the door listening for any sign of movement, but really for any sign of hope for forgiveness. There was silence on the other side of the large oak wood door. _"She must be mad. I don't blame her…this time." _Sonic was about to give up when the door opened with an awkward squeak. "Hi Sonic," said Amy in a not so cheerful tone. Sonic's arm subconsciously moved behind his head and his body held a nervous posture. "Hey Amy, listen I'm sorry about…" Sonic couldn't find the right words to say.

Amy's voice was soft and broken, "It's okay." Sonic was shocked at this remark. _"That's it? It's okay?" _Sonic took a step toward her, "Amy listen I…" his voice trailed off once more.

"Sonic, it's alright. Let's just forget about it." Sonic opened his mouth to speak again, but Amy walked past him, "Amy wait, please!" Amy turned pivoted toward his direction, her face now held a look of frustration, "I already told you Sonic, it's okay." Sonic's hand reached out for her, but his feet didn't move. He was too shocked to do anything. It's as if Amy was a different person today. Sonic normally would be relieved that Amy had let this slide, but now thinking about it, he would have preferred yelling and incessant babblings.

Amy and Cream had made plans for a picnic in Cherry Blossom Meadows. Amy began setting up their lilac colored, mostly cotton blanket as Cream stumbled over with the picnic basket. Amy looked toward Cream and ran over to help her once she realized poor Cream was about to topple over. Cheese seemed rather occupied gazing at all the beautiful flowers. As soon as everything was set up the girls sat on their blanket to rest and enjoy the amazing view. Cream noticed Amy looked sort of distraught, "Amy, are you okay?" Amy looked over toward Cream blankly, "Huh?"

Cream put down her peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich, "Tails told me Sonic locked you in that closet." Amy's eyes wandered downward. "Are you mad at him?" asked Cream. Amy played with the fringe on the blanket, "At first I thought I was, but then I guess I just…got over it." Amy hoped this answer would satisfy her curious friend and luckily it did as Cream resumed eating her sandwich. Cream swallowed a bite and said, "He should at least say he's sorry." Amy's mind pictured her earlier conversation with Sonic.

Cream looked toward Cheese momentarily to make sure he was still hovering around their picnic site, Cheese had a bad habit of getting lost. When she looked back at Amy Cream saw her swallow something, but she had already eaten her sandwich. "What are you eating Amy?" Amy almost panicked, but came up with a quick lie, "Uh…it's a cough drop. I think I'm getting a little cold." Cream surveyed her facial expression for a moment, "Maybe when we get home my mother can make you some tea." Amy sighed in relief, "Uh, sure."


	6. not like herself

It was the day after Amy and Sonic's little chat. Amy slowly made her way to the kitchen trying to decide what she would have for breakfast. She decided on an English muffin with strawberry jam. As she was eating she noticed an electronic compass lying on the counter. Amy and Cream had borrowed it, just in case.

Amy jolted up onto her feet, _"Oh my gosh, I promised I'd return it last night!" _Amy quickly grabbed a small backpack throwing in the compass along with the bottle of pills and some various accessories. She ran out the door and then had to run back because she'd forgotten to shut the door.

She rang the doorbellbefore placing her hands on her knees, panting. She quickly stood up as the door opened. "Hey Amy," greeted Tails. The fox motioned for Amy to step inside so she did. "Hi Tails, I was just bringing back your compass. I'm sorry I didn't return it sooner." Tails made a downward motion with his palm, "Don't worry about it Amy." She smiled handing him the compass, "Thanks." Tails replied, "No problem."

Just then Sonic burst through the door accidentally knocking Amy over. "Sorry Ames," Sonic offered his hand, but Amy didn't take it. She was frantically trying to gather all of the things that had fallen out of her bag. Sonic tried to help her, but she shook her head, "I got it Sonic." Sonic didn't know what to do so he got up. Amy rose to her feet brushing herself off. "I'm sorry Ames," Sonic repeated. Amy replied, "Oh, that's okay." Again Sonic thought to himself, _"It's okay?" _

An awkward silence lingered in the room. Amy backed towards the door, "Well, I have to go now. See you guys later or something." She exited quietly as Sonic gazed at her with disbelief, _"Amy, wait!" _Again his feet did nothing.

As Sonic stood there with a mesmerized look he noticed something on the floor next to his foot. It must have been Amy's. He bent down to pick up what appeared to be a small bottle. _"What's this?" _Sonic examined the label which read Rose, Amy, take one pill as needed, leave six hour window between doses. Sonic didn't realize that this white label covered the real label which told what the medicine was actually for.

Sonic walked up to Tails who was finishing his Cheerios, "Hey Tails, check out what I found." Tails observed the bottle carefully. Sonic said, "I think it's Amy's. What do you think it's for?" Tails replied, "I'm not sure, but I have a friend that might." Medicine was not Tails' forte, but his good friend Kevin the Parrot knew a lot about different herbs and treatment methods.

Tails gulped down the milk remaining in his cereal bowl then headed towards the basement which actually led to the X-Tornado and the runway. Sonic hopped on top ofthe plane as Tails fastened his seatbelt (safety first!). The plane was soon in the air flying past all the fluffy clouds.

Kevin's eyes held a serious concentration as he studied the bottle. He twisted the cap and pulled it open, "I'd like to run a few tests on this pill. While I do that you two can make yourselves at home," the parrot gestured toward the living room. The parrot went upstairs, Sonic and Tails plopped down on the chocolate brown sofa. Tails lifted the remote lying on the arm of the couch and pushed the on button. Tails kept flipping through channels though Kevin seemed to not have too many.

Sonic was not really paying attention to the television and only stared at it blankly. _"What could be in that stuff? This just isn't Amy…she's scaring me." _


	7. truth is hard to swallow

I'd like to thank shaddie1girlfriend, she's reviewed for every chapter of this story. Thanks so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sonic and Tails had waited on the chocolate suede coach for a little over an hour before they saw the parrot descend down the steps. The minute Sonic spotted Kevin he sprung up to his feet. Tails watched intently, he was worried about Amy also, but in a brotherly sort of way. "Well?" Sonic asked getting impatient.

The parrot's serious eyes met Sonic's fearful ones. "Sonic…do you have any idea where Amy acquired this substance?" Kevin showed Sonic the bottle of pills. Sonic shook his head, "No, is it really bad?" Concern was now visible on Kevin's face. "This pill, it's incredible, it's structure is purely fascinating, though highly dangerous. I have a feeling that Amy knows not what this medicine truly contains." Sonic watched his left hand form a fist, "Well, what's in it?"

The parrot held the bottle up to the light as if he could see through the plastic exterior, "I have found various chemicals that can cause fatal side effects if overdosed. Some caffeine which is not too dangerous when alone, but it also contains a high percentage of opium, a drug which was declared illegal some years ago."

Sonic's eyes which were once fearful are now terrified. "What does this opium drug do?" Kevin scratched his chin, "Well, a long time ago it was actually used in certain pain relieving medicines, but there's a high risk of overdose, it can cause breathing to slow or even stop, it can also cause dry skin, nausea, and vomiting." Sonic thought back to when he saw Amy yesterday, she had looked a little pallid. Sonic asked, "Why would Amy take these?" Kevin placed the bottle on the coffee table, "The drug opium is known to give people feelings of pleasure or a numbing to any kind of physical pain. Amy probably feels some kind of security by taking these. It will be difficult for her to quit."

Kevin spoke again, "Do you know how long Amy's been taking these?" Again Sonic shook his head, he whispered, "No." Sonic paced back and forth. Kevin added, "There's a high risk of addiction, it may take a while to wean her off of this pill, or even convince her to do so."

Sonic couldn't listen to this anymore, he ran out the door accelerating faster by the second. _"I'm gonna find the pusher that gave Amy this death pill." _With that, Sonic accelerated to full speed and took off. Sonic tried to think of where Amy would find such a thing. He ran around town several times zooming from left to right to left again. It's a wonder he could see where he was looking. Sonic finally stopped to scan the area, to his right was an ice cream parlor and a shoe store. To his left there was a barber's shop and a bakery.

Then Sonic noticed a small store at the corner that he had neglected to notice earlier. The windows were tinted making it difficult to tell what kind of items would be inside. Perhaps this quality is what made the little shop so intriguing. Sonic eased inside slowly and was greeted by a tiny jingle of bells above his head. No one appeared to be behind the counter so Sonic walked around. It only took a minute or two for Sonic to realize that this was it, the place where Amy had found those pills.

Suddenly, a black cat came out from behind a curtain in the back. "Can I help you? My name's Nina by the way." she said with a mischievous grin. Sonic walked right up to her, "Yeah, you can tell me what the big idea is tricking people into buying these death capsules with what you might mistake for medicine!" The cat's expression was shocked and appalled. "I beg your pardon?" Sonic's eyes narrowed into a glare. "That's right. I uncovered your little scheme going on here so you can cut the act!" Nina appeared confused, "You don't know what you're talking about, and those pills are designed to cure victims of both physical and especially emotional pain."

She examined Sonic then snapped, "You must be Sonic, and did you evenknow why your girlfriend bought those pills in the first place? I don't even know why she would ever want to be your girlfriend." Sonic looked down and shook his head. He was still trying to learn the reason of Amy's behavior.

Nina answered his question, "It's because of you, she bought them because of you! I gave her a discount because I felt so sorry for her! It's your entire fault!" Sonic shook his head in denial, he could have guessed this was the true reason, but was unwilling to face facts. "No…" he pleaded to himself in a whisper. Nina added, "And what do you mean death capsules?" Sonic's scowl returned, "Don't tell me you don't know what these pills could do to Amy…well, do you?" Nina stormed upstairs shouting, "Master Juno, this foolish boy questions your treatment methods! Come tell him the truth!" A few minutes later the gray cat appeared next to Nina. "Well?" Sonic demanded.

Nina looked to the charcoal cat, "So, tell him master. Tell him that these pills are harmless, that they are designed to treat people." The gray cat looked down at her, "I'm afraid he is right my apprentice." Nina's face now looked shocked and disgusted, "You mean…all this time the pills were really a fake." Master Juno shook his head, "Oh no, they perform the desired task, but by now that girl is so addicted she won't survive without the pill."

Sonic was now enraged, but he knew he couldn't waste time in a fight with this disgusting beast. He had to find Amy, NOW. Sonic rushed outside.

Nina was still in disbelief, _"I don't believe this! I'm a pusher! All this time I thought I was helping people, but really I was destroying them? It can't be!" _She gave a harsh glare at Master Juno, "I quit!" Nina ran outside and was relieved to see that Sonic had not left yet, he was still outside trying to figure out what to do. _"What I am supposed to tell Amy?" _He turned to see Nina walk up behind him, "Look…I'm really sorry. I swear I had no idea, let me help you find her." Sonic examined her eyes to confirm to himself she wasn't lying then nodded. Sonic motioned the direction of Amy's house then grabbed Nina's arm and raced off.


	8. do it for me?

Sonic was within a few feet of Amy's house when he suddenly changed his mind and ran past it. Sonic had a plan. Nina was confused again, she hated not knowing what was going on, "Sonic, where are we going?" Sonic kept running, "I have an idea."

Meanwhile…

"_Where is it?"_ Amy dumped everything out of her bag. _"I know I had it before I left for Tails' house." _Then Amy's mind flashed back to Sonic knocking her over, items from her backpack sprawled all over the floor. _"I must have left it at Tails' house!" _Amy buried her face into her palms, _"Well, this is just perfect. How am I supposed to get it back? I can't just go in and start looking, can I?" _

Amy was about to forget the bottle of pills until tomorrow when images of Sonic screaming at her flashed in her mind. She could see the irritation in his face as he struggled to free himself from her grasp.

Amy remembered being captured by missile wrist, she remembered the time when Sonic couldn't stop running, the time when they were on the space colony Arc and Sonic almost died in that capsule. Amy burst into tears, she felt as if her heart held the weight of one thousand worlds. Amy blew into a tissue then tossed it aside. She wiped away the rest of her tears and ran out the door towards Tails house. _"I have to get those pills back! It's the only way to get Sonic out of my head…for good." _

Amy had been running for a few minutes before she stopped to catch her breath. Normally, Amy was a decent runner, but right now her legs were stiff and heavy. She staggered along the sidewalk, desperately trying to focus her eyes. Amy's vision blurred every couple of seconds, and she shook her head frantically trying to make it stop, trying to stop the pain and sorrow. What Amy didn't realize was she that these were symptoms of withdrawal. It was at a point where her body felt it could not function without this chemical. Amy was like a car running out of fuel, like a candle that has almost gone out.

Amy leaned against the wall next to Tails' front door. She couldn't hear anything and she was getting impatient. Her head began to ache slightly. Amy grabbed the doorknob and was surprised when it opened fairly easily. It was pitch black when Amy stepped into the living room. She searched around, feeling the walls for a switch when all of a sudden the lights seemed to flash on all by themselves. Amy shrieked when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. "Amy!" shouted Sonic. Amy put her palm to her chest taking deep breaths, "Ssooonic, you scared me." Sonic put a hand on her shoulder, _"Not as much as you're scaring me." _

The awkward silence was unbearable. "I was just looking for my cough medicine, I think I left it here," Amy tried to lie, but by Sonic's look she knew he wasn't buying it.

"You mean these?" Sonic replied shaking the bottle of pills in front of her. Amy didn't say anything; she just stared at Sonic's hand still shaking the bottle like a pair of maracas. Sonic cleared his throat to speak, "Look Amy, I know what these pills are for. You don't have to lie anymore." Amy looked around the room and noticed two other figures in the back of the room near the fireplace. Nina came closer and so did Poppy Seed (If you don't know who he is I mentioned him in chapter one). Amy stepped back, shaking her head. She didn't know what to do, Sonic held the evidence right there. It was no use lying anymore.

Amy fell to her knees in sobs. Sonic ran up to her, the shame building a fire in his chest. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy and embraced her warmly. "Amy…I'm just, worried about you. You won't talk to me anymore...I feel like I'm losing you." Amy opened her eyes and looked at Sonic confused. She said between sniffles, "I just thought, if I take these…sniff…I could stop loving you, I thought that's what you wanted." Amy hid her face in Sonic's shoulder. Sonic didn't know what to say in response. The guilty flames raged in Sonic's chest, Sonic whispered, "Amy…"

Sonic motioned Amy's chin upward with his hand. He noticed she felt feverishly warm. "Amy, you have to stop taking these. They're killing you." Sonic held Amy tighter. Nina walked up to them, "He's right Amy I should never have sold you those pills…looks like we were both duped." Again, Amy shook her head in disbelief. Poppy Seed finally spoke up, "You need help Amy, and going through withdrawal yourself would be miserable. My wife's clinic is a great one, I highly recommend it."

Amy stood up, legs trembling, "I can't." Sonic stood up too, "You can Amy. I'll be there with you…please." Again Amy whispered, "I can't." Sonic went to hug her again, but Amy backed farther. Sonic was now begging her, "Amy please, I don't wanna lose you. Please, do it for me."

There was no escaping, there was no way Amy would outrun Sonic if she even tried. She fell onto him, but gently, wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck. "I'm scared," she whispered. Sonic rubbed her back moving his hand in a circular motion, "It's gonna be okay." Once more Amy hid her face in Sonic's shoulder, uncontrollably sobbing. Sonic stood there with Amy forwhat seemed like hours before she was calm enough to sit on the couch and talk to him. Nina and Poppy shared looks of both empathy and sympathy. Tomorrow they would contact the clinic, but for now Sonic remained there with Amy, massaging her back ever so gently.


	9. I think I love you

Amy had been going to the Live Again Rehabilitation Clinic for nearly a month now. Everyone was extremely proud of her that she was trying to get better. The fact that they were so proud left Amy feeling extremely guilty upon her attempt of escape.

It was pouring rain and Amy was running as if her life depended on it. _"I can't take this anymore, I hate that stupid medicine! How does it help me when I'm hallucinating like crazy and constantly stumbling like I'm drunk? Sonic will hate me for this, but I just can't..." _This time, however Amy didn't cry. She was sick of crying. Amy felt as if her eyes had emptied themselves of all moisture. Instead Amy just sighed as she fell onto a nearby bench, shaking incessantly. She looked for any sign of a bus coming.

A few hours passed and Amy was becoming frustrated, _"Where's the bus already? I want to get out of here!" _Just as she got up to start walking home she saw a bright blue figurein front of her face. "Sonic…" Amy whispered. Sonic didn't say anything or look at her disapprovingly; instead he simply gave Amy a quick kiss on the lips then ran off. Amy stood there for a long time just staring into space. _"Did that really just happen?" _Amy was almost convinced it was a dream. When a small egg white bus finally slowed to a stop next to Amy she stood by the door, face totally blank. After a few minutes the driver started cursing at her, "Are you comin or what? I don't have all night!" Amy looked at the enormous brown bear. Her eyes still blank as she turned around and began walking in the direction of the clinic.

Amy let out a weary sigh as she entered her room. It was a simple room, like a fairly decent hotel you would stay at for a few nights. Amy walked over to her bed and was surprised to see a small package sitting on top. She lifted it slowly, there was no return address. Amy cautiously opened the package and inside was a card with a single red rose. Amy let out a silent giggle as she observed the card. As she read the front Amy's eyes filled up with joy. It read_: Live for today, yesterday's history, tomorrow's a mystery._ Amy opened up the card which read:

_Dear Amy,_

_You probably know already, I'm not very good at these mushy, lovey-dovey lines, so I decided to put them into song. _

_Amy I love you, and we're all so proud of you! _

At the same time Amy was reading this a song started playing,

_Ba, ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba..._

_I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream_

_Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain_

_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head_

_And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread_

_I think I love you_

_This morning I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself_

_I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it_

_And did not go and shout it when you walked into the room_

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way_

_I don't know what I'm up against_

_I don't know what it's all about_

_I got so much to think about_

_Hey, I think I love you so what am I so afraid of_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for_

_I think I love you isn't that what life is made of_

_Though it worries me to say I never felt this way_

_Believe me you really don't have to worry_

_I only wanna make you happy and if you say "hey go away" I will_

_But I think better still I'd better stay around and love you_

_Do you think I have a case let me ask you to your face_

_Do you think you love me?_

_I think I love you_

_I think I love you_

_(I think I love you)_

_I think I love you_

_(I think I love you)_

_I think I love you_

_(I think I love you)_

_I think I love you_

_(I think I love you)._

The song faded and Amy's eyes filled with newfound tears, but these were joyful ones. They felt good.

Amy jumped up in surprise when Sonic tapped her shoulder from behind. "You have to stop doing that!" Amy tried to relax her breathing. Sonic grinned, "Sorry…" he sat down next to her. She looked at him lovingly the way she used too, but slightly different. The look in her eyes had a visible passion, instead of a creepy obsessed look.

Amy went to hug him, but before she could Sonic pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it in her face. "Recognize this?" It was the restraining order that Amy must have left in Cream's closet. She moved away blushing with embarrassment, "Sorry." Amy was stunned to see that Sonic was tearing up the papers and throwing the shreds into the air like confetti. Amy whispered, "Huh?"

Sonic opened his arms with a warm smirk, "Aww, come here." Amy blushed again and wrapped her arms around him, but careful not to strangle him.

"I love you," he whispered suddenly. Amy felt a shock of warmth and love and so many other indescribable feelings. Her embrace was enough to let Sonic know how much she loves him back.

* * *

Awww…I'm such a sucker for romance. **Please let me know if you enjoyed, just two words would be nice…please? **Well, hope you enjoyed anyway. That's the end! Btw the song is called I think I love you by the Partridge Family, gave me the idea for this story. 


End file.
